


F is for Femdom

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Smut, Sub!Sam, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You fuck Sam





	F is for Femdom

“You got yourself stretched for me, baby boy?” You asked as you stepped into the room and close the door behind you. Your strap on was already on you. You had been wanting to fuck him all day and you didn’t want to waste any more time than you needed to.

“Yes mistress,” he grinned up at you from where he was kneeling on the floor. You carded a hand through his hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling his head up slightly.

“Up on the bed for me. Lie on your stomach,” you ordered.

He immediately was clambering onto the bed, a mess of jerky limbs as he moved eagerly to please you. You gave him a bit of time to get comfortable before you climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. Your hands reached for his ass, grabbing handfuls of the pert cheeks and slowly pulling them apart to catch a glimpse of his winking hole.

He flinched at the sudden cold air on one of his most sensitive spots, and you ignored him as you let go of his ass and instead pushed a finger into his lubed up hole. He swallowed it up easily, showing you that he was able to take your fake cock.

The bottle of lube was sitting patiently at the foot of the bed and you grabbed it drizzling some onto your dildo. You formed a fist and thrusted into it a few times to spread the lube around. Then you squirted a dollop directly onto Sam’s asshole, giggling when he jumped at the sudden cold. You slid three of your fingers into his hole, spreading the lube. You massaged the excess to the puckered skin on the outside and then you were sure he was ready for you.

You climbed off of his legs before slapping a hand gently against the inside of his thigh. He understood what it meant without you needing to open your mouth, and he spread his legs wide for you. You smiled proudly and kneeled in between them.

You nudged the blunt head of the cock to his hole, before asking him what colour he was.

“Green, mistress,” he said straight away. You had to resist the urge to chuckle at the desperation in his voice. _Looks like he was craving this just as much as you were_ , you thought.

You slipped the head in and paused for a moment, giving him the chance to adjust to the intrusion. He bucked his hips back at you to show he was ready, and the dildo slid into him another inch or two. You steadily pushed the whole thing in and leaned over Sam’s back, peppering kisses to his shoulders as that was all you could reach while you were balls deep in him.

“Please, mistress,” he panted out, squirming to try and make the toy hit his prostate.

“Please what?” You chuckled, going back up to kneeling up.

“Please fuck me!” He cried out.

Who could say no to a request like that? You pulled out slowly, enjoying the way his hole fluttered around the cock, looking like it was trying to clench tightly and keep it inside. You quickly rammed into him, angling your hips to push it into his prostate.

“Oh God,” he whimpered. His hands were fisting the sheets so hard they began coming off the corners, and this only served to encourage you to move faster.  "Fuck!“

The cry let you know that you had found his prostate, and you kept slamming into it at the same angle.

The harness of the strap on was rubbing against your clit, spreading your wetness with each thrust. You were sure by the end of this you would have the bed soaked.

"You close, baby boy?” You asked. Your hair was starting to stick to your sweaty forehead from the effort of keeping up a regular pace while drilling into the spot that made him see stars and scream.

“Yes, mistress!” He practically yelled, beginning to hump into the duvet. “Wanna make you feel good when I’m done.”

“That was the plan,” you chuckled; and you decided to let him get away with the grinding, finding his desperation to come so that he could pleasure you endearingly hot.

“Please, can I come mistress!” He screamed out, hips stilling.

“Let go, baby boy,” you whispered into his ear, thrusting to help him ride the wave of his orgasm.

When he began whimpering from the over stimulation you stopped, pulling slowly out of his used hole and stepping out of the straps that were tying the fake dick to your body.

He rolled onto his stomach and smiled up at you, his eyes dopey from the bliss of getting to come. There was cum splattered on his front, and you dragged your fingers through it before feeding them into his mouth. He sucked them obediently, cleaning them off.

“Mistress, please can I make you feel good now?”

You smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips before crawling up his body. You hovered over his face, not pressing down to where he could reach you with his mouth. He whined, high pitched in his throat at your teasing as he craved the taste of your pussy. He eyes the soaked folds and how your thighs were drenched, licking his lips and fighting the urge to lean up and lick you.

When you could see he was close to cracking, you leaned down onto his mouth. “You can use your hands,” is all you could say before he was eagerly devouring you. His hands reached up to cup your ass, using their grip to grind you down onto his waiting tongue. You rolled your hips while his tongue traced you from your clit to your asshole and back again, savouring the heady smell of you. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of your throbbing cunt, and it didn’t take you long to come after the constant rubbing of the strap.

He licked you through it, cleaning you up when you finished. You rolled off of him with a huff and landed beside him on the bed. He turned his head and grinned over at you. It was a calm one, one that only you ever got to see while the two of you basked in the afterglow. The smile told you that everything was okay. Instead of choosing to return it, you grabbed his jaw and pulled his mouth to yours.

He rolled onto you, slipping in between your already spreading legs. His hands grabbed yours and pinned them to the pillow over your head.

“My turn?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
